Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emission control apparatus and a method for the same, and more particularly, to a technique for controlling light emission for shooting.
Description of the Related Art
It is becoming common to take a self-portrait photograph (a selfie), for example, with a monitor pointed at the subject, and a self-portrait mode (a selfie mode), which is a shooting mode suitable to take a selfie, has appeared. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-74428 proposes setting an image capturing apparatus to a self-portrait mode to meet shooting conditions suitable for taking a selfie on condition that the distance from the image capturing apparatus to the subject is within a predetermined distance. In shooting, flash light, red-eye reducing light, autofocus (AF) assist light, or self-timer flash light is sometimes emitted. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-142376 proposes determining whether AF assist light has reached the subject and performing focus adjusting control according to the determination.
When a user takes a self portrait in a self-portrait mode at close range using a camera including an image capturing unit and a light emitting unit, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-74428, emitting AF assist light for focus detection, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-142376, may dazzle the user. However, good focus detection would not be performed without the AF assist light.